The present invention relates generally to watering systems for poultry and/or small animals and, more particularly, to watering systems employing trigger drinkers.
Various types of watering devices for fowl and small animals have been developed previously. One particular watering device for fowl and small animals is a two-part trigger drinker. One element telescopically interfits into the other element. Interlocking hooks on the housings prevent relative rotation of the housings when properly telescopically interfit together. The interlocking hooks releasably resist relative rotation of the housings when the interlocking hooks are operatively engaged. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,589,373 and 4,637,365, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, both utilize telescopically inter-fitting parts connected by a bayonet-type lock. The disclosures of these patents are specifically incorporated herein.
These telescopically inter-fitting components, utilizing a bayonet-type lock, provide distinctive advantages over the earlier trigger drinker units. However, the bayonet-type lock may become worn from changing and cleaning. Worn interlocking hooks may require less rotational force for removal of the frictional engagement. This can cause problems when an adult bird pecks on the drinker component out of curiosity or mischievous design. These birds can also inadvertently bump against the interlocking hooks causing the telescopically interfitting components to disengage.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved watering device for poultry and small animals.
It is a further object to provide an improved safety lock for securing the telescopically interfitting components.
It is a further object to provide anti-rotational lock in conjunction with the bayonet-type lock.
It is a further object to provide a simple independent anti-rotational lock adaptable to trigger drinkers presently used in the poultry industry.
It is a further object to provide a lock which can prevent rotation in either a clockwise or counter-clockwise direction.
It is a further object to provide a lock which is easily insertable within a trigger drinker.
It is a further object to provide a weakened portion on the lock so that the safety clip will break at a pre-determined torque.
It is a further object to provide the weakened portion on the arm of the clip at a pre-selected location whereby removal of the broken clip is easily facilitated.
It is a further object to provide the safety clip with a small opening for insertion of a small tool to facilitate removal of the safety clip from the coupling unit.
These and other objects of the present invention are obtained in the provision of an independent safety lock which is insertable into the mating hooks of a trigger drinker. The lock provides additional protection from incidental contact by poultry and other animals. The safety lock provides a rotation limiting device which has retention means incorporated therein so that the lock is easily inserted and difficult to remove from an opening in the interlocking hooks. A preferred embodiment of the safety lock incorporates weakened portions on the arm section to allow breakage at a predetermined torque.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will be readily apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description in conjunction of the drawings.